carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Homecoming (1985)
Plot Overview Alexis is back. She is thrown into the same dungeon with Krystle. Krystle blames Alexis for all of this. She believes that if Alexis did not sell her daughter for some mineral rights, they never would have been caught in all of this foreign intrigue. Alexis tells Krystle that they should figure out how to get out of the dungeon. Fortunately for them, Blake has devised a plan of his own. He lets the Interior Minister know that he has put a $5 million bounty out on him unless Krystle and Alexis are returned safely. That ends their captivity, and everyone is on their way back to Denver. In New York, Sammy Jo has Rita watch coverage of the family's return so she can learn to act like Krystle. After much work, Sammy Jo does not believe that Rita will be able to pull off being Krystle. Besides, it is Sammy Jo's money, why should she go through so much just to get access to it? No, Sammy Jo is going to return to Denver and spend her money as she sees fit, without Rita's help. Rita decides to return to her boyfriend, Joel Abrigore. Rita tells Joel of Sammy Jo's plan and Joel seems interested in reviving it when he realizes that there are millions involved. Steven gives a touching eulogy for Luke. Following the funeral, Claudia consoles Steven and Adam hates that Claudia would do such a thing. Alexis is tormented by the knowledge that King Galen is still alive. Alexis is so preoccupied with Galen that she agrees with Dominique to sell the Sumatra timberland. Alexis wants to go public with her knowledge, but Dex tells her that may tip off the revolutionaries in Moldavia who may actually kill Galen. Even though he is now a deposed monarch, Michael continues to believe that Moldavia is still his. Blake tries to jump start Michael into starting a commoner life in Denver. Michael really is not interested in that. He is more concerned with getting back his realm. Among Lady Ashley's items, Jeff tries to have the photograph from Los Angeles that he swears contains Fallon. Dominique tells Jeff to let it go and so does Blake, but Jeff cannot. Jeff is correct that Fallon is alive but does not realize Fallon is spending more time with Miles, his own cousin. Fallon wants Miles to speak about the Colbys and why she feels the name means something to her. Sammy Jo wants to redecorate Delta Rho. Krystle does not think Sammy Jo should get rid of every single thing that Daniel had, but Sammy Jo will do as she pleases. Sammy Jo also wants more money, but Krystle will not give it to her. Angered, Sammy Jo returns to New York to see Rita and Joel in her place. The two are going to work together to get Rita to be just like Krystle, that is, if Sammy Jo is game. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Carl Strano ... Yuri * Theodore Bikel ... Warnick * Nigel Bullard ... Reporter #1 * Jane Downs ... Reporter #2 * Michael Keys Hall ... Minister * Shelby Leverington ... Decorator * Louis Plante ... Waiter * Robin Hoff ... T.V. Commentator Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * George Hamilton joins the cast as Joel Abrigore. Production details * Shooting dates: from 16-July-1985 to 25-July-1985 (with The Californians) * Deleted scenes : Alexis tries to comfort Amanda, Krystle speaks to Jeff about his obsession with Fallon. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); Grandview Cemetery (Glendale); Bel Age Hotel (West Hollywood). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Listen to me: people we know are dead and dying. So instead of you wasting your time trying to make me take the blame, why don't we put our heads together and figure out a way of trying to get out of this hellhole?''